Yes, She Would
by Flaignhan
Summary: If he wanted her to though, obviously. Companion piece to Yes, She Could. [Spoilers for series 3]


**Yes, She Would.**

**By Flaignhan.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, _obviously_.

* * *

He'd already stretched it to two trips.

She wasn't complaining though. As she'd said to him already.

That was _before_ she'd been kidnapped though, but even so, she still wasn't complaining. She'd come away unscathed anyway.

She was glad that he'd decided to talk. She didn't like entrusting her life to a complete stranger. Not that he'd given her any reason to get too worried as of yet.

She really wished they could have gone to his planet. Twins suns, burnt orange skies, slopes of red grass, great glass domes, silver leaves on the trees, it sounded like heaven. A warm planet, as opposed to the coldness of London that she was used to. Although with global warming going the way it was, it wasn't so cold anymore.

He'd told her about Rose, and the more he'd told her, the easier she found it to sympathise with him. He obviously adored her, and to lose someone so horribly, and so sudden, knowing they were still out there but unable to get in touch, surely that was hell.

He was funny, and she liked that. Eccentric, would be a bit more specific. Although she'd only known him for a few days, there had never been a moment where she'd found herself twiddling her thumbs, wondering when they'd be doing something more interesting. The actual journeys themselves were an event, and would definitely take some getting used to.

She just hoped she'd get the chance to get used to them.

She'd only needed one taste, and she was hooked. She didn't have a particularly addictive personality, and it wasn't in her nature to keep wanting more. But she didn't want to go home. Not yet. The only time she'd even thought of home was when she thought she wasn't going to see it again – on that balcony on the moon, and in the car during that nightmare traffic jam. And that was natural of course. She did feel guilty though, because now she felt like she was taking home for granted. But when you compared it to New New York…

He was intelligent too, and it was a relief to find someone who wasn't intimidated by her own intelligence. Men had always been a bit overwhelmed by her brainpower, or they had tried to beat it, and failed miserably. He was obviously smarter than her, because he was a different species, and he'd been to God knows how many places, but he never tried to compete with her. On the contrary, he congratulated her on anything particularly significant she mentioned, and that was nice. She got the feeling he _wanted_ her to work it out on her own, as opposed to the senior doctors at the hospital, who wanted to trip her up on the smallest thing and try and embarrass her in front of her peers.

When he had been talking to her, she realised that he _did_ like her, he just didn't want to. And who could blame him? He was obviously lonely, and he did need her. But as he told her more and more about his life, she got the impression that she was growing on him.

She hoped she was, anyway. Because she liked him, however tactless and rude he might have been at some points. Sometimes he had even been completely oblivious to her and everything else, and that had been frustrating.

She still liked him though.

The fact that he'd kissed her hadn't swayed her judgement of him at all. Absolutely not. Never.

He was pushing buttons on the TARDIS control panel now, and she watched him, trying to pick up anything she might have seen before to try and work out if he was taking her home or not.

She grabbed the underneath of her seat, in the form of a small protest against leaving. He looked over at her and she gave him a small smile back. He looked back at the control panel and pulled a lever.

She hoped she wasn't going home. She hoped he was going to stretch the definition of one trip to one hundred trips. Because she wanted to see everywhere and everything and everywhen with him. If he asked her to stay there was no question of her answer. If he wanted her to though, obviously.

"Welcome to New York Martha Jones." He held out a hand and she took it.

No question at all.

Yes, she would.


End file.
